


What About Me?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [102]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Multi, polyvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Poly avengers where nobody has time for peter but at the end of the day one of them posts a photo of "date night" and Peter starts feeling like just a toy or unloved? Good end or bad end, your choice. O-Oh and this is for your prompts! Sorry if I seem pushy!
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Peter Parker/Everyone
Series: Tumblr Prompts [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 22
Kudos: 344





	What About Me?

Peter Parker is not usually an insecure person.

He really isn’t. He knows he looks good. He knows he’s smart. He knows he fights as well as anyone else. He isn’t insecure.

But... maybe he’s starting to develop... feelings of... okay. Fine. He feels insecure.

For about a month straight now, it feels like no one ever has any time for him. Maybe it’s because Peter did something, but he doesn’t think so!

I mean, Tony still comes and fucks him in the lab, sometimes. And Thor uses his mouth as a cock warmer. And...

God, is sex all he’s good for anymore?

When was the last time Tony took him on a date? Started a conversation with his mentee? The last time they worked on the suit, watched a movie, took a shower together?

When was the last time Natasha stroked his hair? Cuddled him to sleep? Sparred with him?

When was the last time Clint cracked jokes with him? The last time Bruce talked science with him? The last time Thor told him a story from Asgard? Pepper fell asleep with her head in his lap? Steve ran with him? Bucky and Sam worked out with him? When was the last time Wanda went shopping with him?

He can’t remember.

~

He tries to bring it up, with people.

The conversation never goes anywhere.

“Hey Tony, do you have um time to watch a movie with me?” “Can’t tonight kid, Pepper is dead set on showing me this new Thai place before it closes.”

“Hey, Nat? Can we cuddle for a few minutes?” “Sorry spider-baby, Clint is going to pick me up any minute now to visit Laura and the kids. Miss them so much.”

“Thor? Do you have time to talk for a minute?” “I do not, spiderling. Colonel Rhodes is going to-“

“Bruce, what are you working on?” “Not right now Peter, gotta concentrate.”

“Steve-“ “Can’t talk now Peter, meeting Sam and Bucky for a run.”

So on and so forth.

Peter sleeps alone in his bed, crying himself to sleep now. He thought it would help him, going to his lovers. That they would make him realize he isn’t being ignored. But he got rejected by each and every single one of them. Multiple times each.

After a month of trying, and failing, to spend time with at least one of his lovers, Peter is sitting alone on the communal couch. He’s scrolling through Instagram, looking at pictures his lovers post regularly.

And then he has to stop.

Because on Natasha’s latest update, from an hour ago, is a picture of each. And. Every. One. Of. Them. At a restaurant. Nat is pulling a face, and everyone else is talking with each other. The caption is ‘sometimes it feels impossible dating so many people at once, but we all fit in this poor hole in the wall! #feelthelove’

_All_.

We _all_ fit.

Peter’s lower lip wobbles, and he clears his throat. “F-Friday? Was-was I invited anywhere today? Did anyone leave any messages for me?”

“No, Peter. There is nothing you haven’t already seen.”

Peter doesn’t remember forming the words, but he hears the heartbroken “oh” that escapes his mouth. “They didn’t- no one at all invited me to dinner tonight?” He double checks.

“No, sir. No invitations to dinner were sent to or received by you.”

Peter closes his eyes, putting his head in his hands. He feels his breath hitch and the exhale is a sob. Was he dumped? Did they just forget to tell him he isn’t apart of their love anymore? Or was all the avoiding supposed to be the hints, and he’s just been too thick to get it? “F-Friday, has anyone... has anyone been... did anyone tell you that I’m not... that... god, this is stupid.” He shakes his head, giving up on asking her. He expects her to stop listening. “God dammit. God, I’m so stupid. It was so obvious—they’ve been trying to get rid of me for so long, why didn’t I see it? Oh, they must think I’m such an idiot...”

He goes to his room, starting to pack as much of his things as he can into the one suitcase he keeps on hand. He shakes as he takes it to the elevator, hesitating as he looks around at the living room. He’s going to miss it.

“Mr. Parker? Are you going somewhere?”

Peter winces at the reminder Friday is there. He nods to her, sniffling and pushing the button for the elevator. “Y-yeah. I’m going-going back to May’s, for now. I’ll have to find another place soon but-“

“Shall I tell Boss you’re leaving?” Friday asks. Maybe Peter is desperate, but he feels like her voice is a bit sad that he’s leaving. He’s probably just desperate.

“You can, if he asks where I am. If anyone-if anyone asks where I am, you can go ahead and tell them. Um.” He steps into the elevator, watching the doors close once he’s inside. He feels tears fall down his face, and he lets out a shaky breath. “Tell then I’m sorry I took so long to get the hint.” He thinks he’s done, but then- “oh, and... and tell them to call me if I’m... if I’m not allowed to be an Avenger anymore. I don’t want to figure that one out on my own, I just want to know.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker. Safe travels.” She says. Maybe he isn’t desperate, because that definitely sounded like she was sad.

He smiles through his tears, petting the elevator as if he can pet her. “Goodbye, Friday. I’ll miss you.”

He doesn’t stay to know if she responded or not.

When he gets to May’s, he puts the case down and goes to his room immediately. May doesn’t ask questions. He’s grateful.

He wonders how long it’ll take for someone to notice he’s gone. _If_ someone will notice he’s gone.

He cries himself to sleep with the thought.

* * *

They are all laughing loudly, falling through the elevator doors. There’s so many of them, and it’s so hot and they’re all mostly drunk.

They all knew this was gonna turn into a giant orgy, when they got to the tower. That was definitely the goal.

They had talked about who would start with who the entire night. Clint and Natasha pair off. Sam Bucky and Steve on the couch. Wanda and Pepper on the chair in the corner. Thor and Bruce on the floor near the Tv. Rhodey and Tony and-

“Hey, wait, where’s Pete?” Tony looks around in confusion. Everyone is paired off and he knows where everyone is. But where is his Peter?

Everyone kinda stops, looking up and around.

“We didn’t leave him at the restaurant, did we?” Natasha asks.

“I didn’t see him at the restaurant,” Wanda pipes up.

Natasha frowns. “No, he was there, he ordered the filet!”

“That was me Tasha,” Bruce says, pushing Thor off from kissing his neck. “I didn’t see him, I thought he skipped out on us.”

Rhodes frowns, scratching the back of his head. “Who did he ride to the restaurant with?”

When no one speaks up, Tony curses. “Friday, where is Peter?”

“Mr. Parker left a few hours ago, after an extremely stressful period of talking to himself. I heard things such as ‘God dammit. God, I’m so stupid. It was so obvious—they’ve been trying to get rid of me for so long, why didn’t I see it? Oh, they must think I’m such an idiot’ after asking if he had been invited to dinner, after viewing a picture on Instagram he was not in.” Friday sounds very angry, and Tony’s stomach drops. “He promptly packed his bags and I asked where he was going. He said he was staying with his aunt. He also asked me to pass a message along: ‘I am sorr I took so long to take the hint.’ After a pause, he added ‘Please tell them to call me if I’m not allowed to be an Aveneger anymore, I would rather not have to guess about that.’”

Silence.

“What... what just happened?”

“Why did Peter think we were hinting at him wanting to leave?”

“What did he mean ‘trying to get rid of’ him?!”

“What-“

“EVERYONE STOP” Tony booms. “Friday, baby girl, did he give any hint as to why he thought this?”

“I believe Mr. Parker has been trying for a few months to get alone time with you, and he has been denied every time. Tonight, seeing a picture insinuating ‘we are all here’ without him in it was the final straw, for him to believe you no longer wanted him to be a part of your relationship.”

Tony sits, face in his hands. He only turned away the kid once; but if 11 people turned him away every day for a month... “Oh my god. We neglected him for a month and then we went to dinner without him and said all of us were there. No fucking shit he thought we were dumping him.”

~

Peter did NOT expect to be woken up at 3 in the morning by 11 Avengers knocking on his Aunt’s door.

He did NOT expect groveling and begging, explinations of why it wasn’t what it looked like and promises to never take advantage of him again.

And when he said yes, when he went home at 3 in the morning, he did NOT expect them to actually make it up to him.

Never let it be said that the Avengers don’t break expectations.


End file.
